Le Casse du Siècle
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, ua yaoi, fic comme d'hab à la même période et ça fait 7 ans que ça dure :p  Ha ha, vous avez cru y échapper ? :D  Duo va à la banque. Un samedi. Voilà, tout est dit :D. Pour Kasha, Nauss et Lunanamoi !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, romantique un peu quand même, fic comme tous les ans à la même période parce que ça m'amuse et woow ça fait longtemps :D, tiré en partie d'une histoire vraie - histoire arrivée ce week-end donc inspiration est partie de là, comme c'est moi, crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : **T,

**Résumé ?** Duo va à la banque

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui en particulier ? Pour Kasha et son bad day de fou furieux, Pitchoune Nauss et son stress examen blanc qu'elle va tout déchirer et Lunanamoi parce que comme tous les ans :D  
**

**Fic pour qui bis ? : Ben pour vous aussi sinon je posterai pas :D**

**Fic booster de moral ! A vos marques, prêt(e)s ? Lisez :D  
**

* * *

**Le casse du siècle (ou le rituel Anti-Connards)  
**

**T-T**

**Banque 'Your Bank', banlieue parisienne, samedi 12 février 2011, 10h00 du matin  
**

**T-T**

Quand t'arrives à la banque pour déposer des sous, t'as un rituel.

Oui parce que les connards qui squattent la place pour raconter leur vie/grogner/, ne savent pas lire les recommandations écrites en gros genre "merci de préparer votre pièce d'identité, veuillez nous avertir 48h pour un retrait supérieur à 7500 €, si vous effectuez un retrait en dehors de votre agence, il vous sera demandé un chèque, les dépôts de chèques s'effectuent à l'accueil, comptez 24h à 48h après le dépôt pour que votre compte soit crédité..."

Ben ouais y en a tout le temps, c'est tout le temps comme ça.

C'est time-consuming au possible, ça fait chier mais comme c'est pas interdit dans la constitution d'être un connard, ben tu l'es.

Et comme t'as pas le droit de tuer ben tu subis.

**T-T**

Des vrais connards qui ont le culot de se voir autrement et qui n'hésitent pas à désigner les pauvres caissiers comme tels.

Les connards on les reconnait d'entrée en général (il y a des connards en mode furtif, ceux qu'on ne repère que quand c'est leur tour de passer et qu'ils bloquent tout pour des conneries)

Quelques trucs pour les repérer :

- ils ont tendance à vouloir passer devant,

- à souffler comme des bœufs parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule caisse d'ouverte en montrant leur passe navigo pour vieux - non mais leur titre de transport quoi ! -

comme si c'était la plaque de Walker Texas Rangers.

Et le samedi c'était pire : les gens étaient encore plus pressés, encore plus désagréables.

Des connards, quoi.

**T-T**

- Ah ces jeunes ! Tous des nigauds ! Mal élevés ! Drogués !

- Ah oui oui oui ah oui oui oui ah oui oui oui (ad lib)

- ... Passez devant, Monsieur.

- Ah quand même ! Rapunzel a daigné descendre sa natte ! Trop aimable.

- ...

**T-T**

... J'ai une longue natte et alors ?

Non monsieur, votre carte vieux nous invite à être courtois, elle nous oblige pas nous mécréants à vous laisser passer devant, surtout si votre grand âge vous a fait oublier la politesse.

... Monsieur, on vous dit que votre pension n'a pas été virée. Adressez-vous à votre fond de pension. Ah ils répondent jamais ? Ah c'est plus facile de gueuler sur le tiroir-caisse. La proximité tout ça.

**T-T**

Zen, soyons Zen mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, Zazie ?

Les vieux ont tendance à être solidaires dans leur lutte anti-queue.

Solidaires dans la mauvaise foi.

**T-T**

- J'ai dû faire le forcing pour passer, foi de G, c'est honteux !

- Ah oui oui oui, ah oui oui oui oui, ah oui oui oui oui oui !

- Et en plus ça n'a pas la politesse de laisser passer les dames ! Voyou !

- Ah oui oui oui, ah oui oui oui oui, ah oui oui oui oui oui !

**T-T**

Non mais la rombière elle va se casser le cou à hocher la tête aussi frénétiquement. On dirait un pic-vert à moumoute.

**T-T**

- Passez devant, madame.

- Ah ben je ne vous dis pas merci, hein, chevelu ! Ah oui oui oui ! Non, non, non, non, non, non !

**T-T**

Non Madame, le dépôt de chèque se fait à l'accueil. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

… Putain t'as tes règles ? T'es obligée de ralentir la cadence qui est de 1 client par demi heure parce que tout le monde discute ?

Quoi ton précédent chèque ? ... Madame, si t'as déposé ton chèque ce matin à 9h00 à l'accueil, il ne peut pas être sur ton compte à 10h12.

**T-T**

Du sang-froid dans les veines... putain faut en avoir quoi qu'il arrive mais au guichet faut être Dieu.

**T-T**

- Bonjour Madame. Excusez-moi, je dois aller chercher mes enfants et ça fait déjà 45 minutes... est-ce que je peux passer devant vous ? J'ai juste un dépôt à faire.

- Eh bien ils attendront, hein ! Fallait pas écarter les cuisses si jeune !

- ...

- Non mais le vieux truc des mômes à aller chercher... Si ça prend trop de temps revenez un autre jour ! Moi je dois aller chercher Maurice à l'hospice est-ce que je me plains ? Je dois conduire René à son tournoi de bilboquet, vous vous en moquez, hein ? Et vot' sœur elle bat le beurre ? Chacun son tour non mais !

- ...

**T-T**

C'est vrai qu'il y a des rats, des gens qui en font trois tonnes pour passer devant.

Mais elle, avec son visage doux, sa queue de cheval blonde et ses grands yeux bleus, toute zen mais à regarder sa montre de plastique rose transparent, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une montre pour enfant...

la montre de sa petite fille peut-être.

Ben je la crois. Même si c'est une arnaque.

Et merde, elle a dit bonjour et s'est excusée.

Je fonds devant la politesse qui a l'air sincère et tant pis pour ma gueule si c'est un filou. Je regretterais rien.

Surtout que la Miss Sourcils 2011 qui lui parle j'ai plutôt envie de lui fermer le clapet.

**T-T**

- Vous pouvez passer devant moi, madame.

- Eh mais je suis juste derrière vous, le chevelu !

- C'est bien parce que je suis _devant_ vous que je lui permets de passer _devant_ moi, madame. Des réclamations ?

- ...

**T-T**

Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune patience.

…

…

Je vais me dire que la maman est une mère célibataire.

Parce que le bout de papier blanc avec écrit "Réléna", "appelle-moi" suivi de son 07, ben c'est flatteur c'est sûr, mais ça donne de l'eau au moulin de la harpie derrière-moi.

Elle me tapote l'épaule et je me retourne.

Elle papillonne des cils, c'est la fin.

**T-T**

- Si je ne vous baratine pas, que je vous laisse mon téléphone et que je vous fais un gros bisou, je pourrais passer devant vous ?

- Non madame...

- Dorothy. Quitte à se faire chier ici, autant se faire chier à deux ? Le désespoir ne devrait pas se lire sur votre visage. C'est trop mignon.

- Le désespoir est mignon ?

- Je suis gothique et alors ? Ah, vous riez, c'est bien ! C'est quoi ton petit nom yeux Permanganate de Potassium ?

**T-T**

On rencontre parfois des gens plutôt cools sous leurs dehors de salauds.

Parfois.

**T-T**

- Mais il se passe quoi, ici ? Vous faites parti du SS - Syndicat du Stress ou quoi ? Déjà qu'il vous faut une demi-heure pour ouvrir une porte... C'est ma tronche qui passait pas ?

**T-T**

Non Brother, si tu mets ta casquette pile devant tes yeux ils sont pas obligés de te laisser entrer.

Oui ils sont obligés de voir ta tête dans un lieu où y a de l'argent et où on a encore le droit de déposer ses sous à des êtres HUMAINS et pas à une caisse automatique que tu sais encore moins où vas ta thune.

Ouais y a une caméra. Ouais y a atteinte à ta vie privée. Mais ça peut te sauver s'il y a des merdes, c'est pas qu'avec des souvenirs que tu peux rencarder les flics. La prochaine fois montre ta gueule ça ira plus vite.

... ou pas.

**T-T**

- C'est bon...

- C'est bon pour vous surtout ! Vous êtes arrivé après moi et vous êtes passé devant. Ça va, tranquille ? C'est de la discrimination, c'est tout.

- Y a aucune discrimination mon gars, tu vas baisser d'un ton.

- Qui appelez-vous 'mon gars?, Thor du Pauvre ? Avec votre costume de Mac qu'on croirait que c'est The Mask ?

- Je...

- Je vous ai sonné monsieur "je passe devant tout le monde parce que je le vaux bien ?" C'est Monsieur mon gars. Maître mon gars. Maître Wu Fei Chang, avocat au barreau de Paris !

- Ben retourne à Paris si c'est mieux et fous-nous la paix.

**T-T**

Ah t'es avocat ? T'as les moyens d'aller au distributeur alors, pourquoi tu fais chier ?

**T-T**

- Discrimination !

- Un avocat fringué comme un danseur de hip hop…

- En week-end, Thor, je reste ghetto.

- Y a quoi sous ta robe quand tu plaides ? Un ghetto blaster ? T'auras beau beugler tu ne passeras ni avant, ni juste après moi.

**T-T**

Bro', même si la seule caisse d'ouverte accepte tout le monde, à la base c'est la caisse commerçants.

C'est normal que Thor du P... que le commerçant passe avant toi même s'il est arrivé après toi comme une fleur quand t'as attendu une demi-heure que ton frère connard termine sa conversation.

C'est chiant mais c'est comme ça.

**T-T**

- Commerçant mon cul. Moi aussi je suis commerçant... je vends, je vends... voilà je vends mon corps, laissez-moi passer !

- Hmm... ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le look gangsta ne met pas assez en valeur ce corps superbe.

- Euh, et mon pied au cul ? Ça va pas, non ? Je...

- Millardo Peacecraft, des viennoiseries Peacecraft, absolument ravi, maître Chang. J'offre un assortiment de douceur à tous ceux qui laissent Maître Chang passer.

- ...

- Vous avez les moyens de zapper du gratuit ?

- ...

- Ah, ben voilà ! Tu vois Wu Fei, pas besoin de hurler pour passer devant. Alors, tu viens ?

**T-T**

J'allais clairement pas m'asseoir sur la bouffe !

Les autres non plus parce qu'on n'entend pas une mouche qui pète.

**T-T**

- Les gens sont graves, quand même, hein Duo ?

- Ah les hôtes de caisses, commerciaux ou banquiers sont parfois douloureusement cons.

- C'est clair.

- Mais faut objectivement voir ce qu'il y a en face, Dorothy.

**T-T**

Une surdose médicamenteuse de connerie au boulot c'est dangereux pour les neurones.

Pour autant je dirais pas que je suis bien content d'être au chômage, hein ?

Faire la queue ça laisse du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir. Dorothy est plutôt sympa mais je suis dans mes pensées.

**T-T**

- Et sinon Duo ça vient d'où ?

- Hmm hmm...

**T-T**

A quel moment je lui ai dit ?...

Je ne l'écoute plus.

J'ai démissionné dès qu'elle a voulu passer la seconde.

Comme j'ai démissionné de mon poste de concierge.

...

Je vois vos airs sceptiques. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il faut être formé pour être concierge !

Je vous arrête tout de suite : non on n'est pas tous vieux, oui c'est un boulot, non, toute la profession ne fait pas *uniquement* du commérage...

on a quand même le droit d'avoir les potins, non ?

Oui il y a des vrais marchand(e)s de poisson chez les concierges et oui j'ai eu mon lot de "la voisine un tel couche avec un tel" et autres "celle du dessus vide ses poubelles devant ma porte"

Mais j'ai eu aussi mon lot de visites de courtoisie à des personnes auxquelles personne ne parle ou ne pense, mon lot de travail - avec parfois des porcs qui pensent que sous prétexte que je dois nettoyer les parties communes ils doivent me laisser jusqu'à leurs capotes,

mon lot de coup de gueule quand on me fait des réclamations "je viens vous voir à 20h00 pour des broutilles pourquoi vous ne faites pas un effort ? Vous terminez à 19h00",

Ou que l'on s'adresse à moi comme le dernier des chiens, comme si j'étais le porte-parole du gérant, voire le gérant lui-même.

**T-T**

- « Hmm hmm ? » C'est un pays ? Raconte à Dottie...

- Hmm hmm...

**T-T**

Parfois je rendais service avec plaisir, seulement ça pouvait être gâché par ceux qui pensaient que le service faisait partie du service.

Il y a beaucoup d'humanité dans un immeuble, on y rencontre la lie, on y rencontre la lose. On y rencontre parfois des gens merveilleux.

Je me plaisais où j'étais à petite ville perdue. Mais j'ai dû démissionner pour suivre mon ex à grande ville capitale.

Il avait été muté à Paris et "c'était une occasion géniale" et "je t'aime, ça sera mieux là-bas, on vivra tous les deux, on économisera un appart, ton boulot ? tu trouveras vite"

"Je t'aime", "économie d'appart" et "tu trouveras" vite m'avaient convaincu.

**T-T**

- C'est dans ton lit c'est ça, Permanganate Boy ?

- Hmm hmm...

**T-T**

"Je t'aime", je l'avais rencontré assez simplement, après un an et quelques au poste.

Il était "le voisin invisible", celui qui existait mais dont les horaires ne correspondaient jamais.

Le fantôme était venu me remettre le chèque du loyer, en retard.

Un sourire contrit, comme si je touchais l'argent, contre un sourire tout court, comme si j'avais rencontré l'amour.

Un échange électrique, entre nos deux regards on pouvait dessiner la foudre.

Comme dans les dessins animés, enfin, dans ma tête.

Je l'ai mis à l'aise et on s'est dit bonjour, puis on a sympathisé, déjeuné, dîné, rigolé, flirté devant une bouteille de chardonnay que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était avant d'avoir bu...

avant de se dire bonne nuit.

Puis de se dire bonjour.

Simplement.

**T-T**

- Une invitation ?

- Hmm hmm.

- Laisse tomber... Dorothy c'est ça ?

- Occupe-toi de Millardo, Snoop Doggie Chang.

**T-T**

Les horaires ne correspondaient toujours pas mais c'était fou ce qu'on pouvait faire des tous petits efforts pour que ce ne soit pas parfait mais carrément mieux ?

ça avait duré 2 ans.

"Economies d'appart" euh ouais sachant que mon appart était un tout petit truc de fonction, donc compris dans mes prestations.

L'économie d'appart me faisait sourire parce qu'il voulait que je sois près de lui, et me faisait peur car il voulait vraiment que je sois près de lui.

Vivre côte à côte et vivre à deux ce n'était pas pareil.

"Tu verras, tu trouveras vite" euh non, pas forcément. Sinon je ne serais pas au chômage depuis deux ans.

Mais à l'époque j'y croyais, tout comme je croyais qu'on ferait non pas forcément un long chemin ensemble, mais un chemin plus long.

Dans l'envie de vivre ensemble de mon ex il y avait "envie de vivre ensemble"... à ses conditions.

**T-T**

- C'est maître Snoop Doggie Chang, Dorothy. Et je ne suis pas gay !

- Et moi je suis pas avocatphile. Par contre je suis Duophage.

- Moi je suis avocatphile et tu m'as vendu ton corps, Chang...

- Je vais te cracher le noyau, ouais ?

- Merci de me faciliter la tâche. Sans noyau on peut faire plein de makis. Avec mon concombre ça sera délicieux, tu verras.

- Je ne suis pas gay !

- Fallait pas accepter de couper la queue. D'ailleurs tu devrais lui dire ce que tu veux, le caissier va perdre patience.

**T-T**

Il connaissait du monde dans la capitale, je ne connaissais personne, tout du moins, les personnes que je connaissais je les avais perdues de vue.

Ses potes et moi on était incompatibles. C'était des potes de boulot qui ne parlaient que boulot. Des pièces pour téléphones portables, les seules made in France. Technologie-de-pointe-tu-te-rends-comptes et autres benchmachin-réunions-je-comprends-rien-et-ça-a-vraiment-l'air-d'emmerder-les-rares-fois-où-je-demande.

Rien à foutre. Même en m'intéressant un peu, j'étais exclu. Les seules pièces détachées qui m'intéressent viennent des voitures.

Et je gonfle personne avec.

Il n'avait toujours pas d'horaires et moi je n'avais pas d'emploi du temps. Enfin, pas à moi.

J'ai rien contre être homme au foyer si t'es préparé, si tu le veux. Si ça te tombe dessus c'est insupportable.

Il m'a demandé de le suivre. Mais si je lui avais demandé de rester, il aurait refusé, avec ou sans prétextes.

Il a ouvertement sous-entendu que mon travail était moins important que le sien. Et en acceptant je lui avais donné raison.

Ces choses-là, ces petites-piques-qui-n'en-sont-pas-alors se manifestent sur le coup comme une petite décharge électrique au cœur et rien de plus, et on oublie la sensation.

On l'oublie puisqu'il vous aime et qu'il vous a proposé de vivre à deux. On s'oublie.

**T-T**

- Duo, ça va être à toi !

- Hmm hmm...

**T-T**

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, cette décharge, ce petit coup sans foudre.

Jusqu'à ce que les factures arrivent.

Jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies pas le droit de te plaindre parce qu'"il paye en attendant que tu arrêtes le black" ou pire, il finit par se montrer plus frustré que toi en te demandant de t'énerver sur Pôle Emploi plutôt que sur lui, merci.

Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses même pas te plaindre de la vie à deux puisque tu vivais seul à être dans un appartement plus grand que tu ne sens pas à toi même si vos deux noms sont sur le bail.

Mais avoir un taf changera mon estime de moi, pas mon estime de lui, lui qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son compte en banque.

J'aurais dû essayer la longue distance, quoique, il aurait refusé, c'était pas son truc.

J'aurais dû émettre des objections au lieu d'acquiescer.

Je regrette rien ou presque. C'est presque le quotidien qui a tout gâché. Un manque de quotidien, aussi.

L'amour et le chômage font pas bon ménage. L'amour est la cavalière de l'absence. J'ai quitté la piste, j'ai jamais été Patrick Swayze de toute façon.

**T-T**

- Duo ? Tu as gagné le gros lot au loto ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est moi !

- Hmm hmm

**T-T**

On a discuté et il a essayé de me retenir, entre deux reproches. Il m'a dit que ça irait mieux quand je trouverai un vrai travail, quand j'arrêterai le black au lance-pierre, quand j'arrêterai les formations gratuites dans un domaine de merde sans embauche derrière parce que remettre le pied à l'étrier sans garantie même à court terme c'était bon pour les stats gouvernementales, bon pour la com', bon pour l'estime de soi au début mais à la fin c'était déprimant.

Il n'avait pas la comprenette facile.

Amer et de mauvaise foi ? Sûrement.

Au moins autant que lui. Quand l'amertume est ce qui lie il vaut mieux se barrer.

C'était beau au début. Et c'est ce que je garde.

C'est plus facile de partir quand on retrouve par hasard - à la Poste - un ami d'enfance, quand on refait connaissance et qu'au bout d'une heure c'était comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés.

Quand en donnant son opinion sans juger il nous permet de ne pas sombrer et quand au bout de 6 mois de "sors de là tu t'enterres, viens à la maison pour réfléchir, ramène ta brosse à dents la prochaine fois, pense à ton rasoir la semaine prochaine, amène des fringues de rechange c'est plus possible, quand est-ce que tu fais ton sac ?"

C'était difficile de résister à une personnalité solaire mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux.

On n'est pas tombés amoureux même si je suis tombé amoureux de son cœur gros comme ça.

Même s'il est tombé amoureux de mon tout petit cœur.

Même si la vie avait donné le chien de sa chienne à Quatre.

Depuis quelques temps il a du mal à s'asseoir, d'ailleurs.

**T-T**

- Non mais il m'écoute vraiment pas !

- Il est ptet gay, Dorothy c'est ça ? Je vais essayer. Laisse Mi-Mil faire.

**T-T**

On s'amitié et c'est le pied.

C'est tellement rare d'être d'accord sur ce point. D'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tous petits on avait monté la Confrérie des Prénoms Moches.

Mes parents m'avaient appelé Duo, c'était le dernier mot que ma mère avait inscrit dans le "Mot Casé Génius" de l'été. J'aurais aussi bien pu m'appeler Télé Loisirs, j'ai pas à me plaindre. God bless America, je suis de là par papa et si « Duo » à la française ça fait so tarte, « Douo » is sooo chic. En anglais tout passe mieux sauf quand on est petit et que personne sauf toi parle la langue :D

Lui s'appelait Puissance Quatre. Ses parents avaient abusé des herbes et du jeu, il est né aux States et aux States ils acceptent n'importe quoi. Y avait bien un mec qui avait réussi à appeler son fils Adolphitler. Et c'est véridique.

Et puis il y avait bien des gens qui s'appelaient Magloire, il pourrait y avoir un Mapuissance ?

…

De temps en temps je suis humain : je regrette qu'on s'amitié. Et après je me rappelle pourquoi ça le ferait pas.

Non mais un postier et un ex concierge ? Gossip Men ?

Je suis parti, j'ai de temps en temps des nouvelles de mon ex. Il a essayé qu'on fasse comme avant, comme quand on vivait chacun chez soi.

Mais j'avais bassement plus envie de lui. C'est dur le désir. Le non désir aussi.

Depuis le dernier stop on se maile à l'occasion.

**T-T**

- Duoooo. Hey, Beau Gosse ?

- Oui ?

- C'est ton tour.

- Merci Thor du Pauvre.

**T-T**

Vivre chez Quatre a changé mon environnement, a mis un peu plus de soleil. Mais il n'a pas changé mon problème n°1.

Ça faisait un peu 7 mois que j'étais chez lui. Et chez lui était comme chez moi, mais pas chez moi, même s'il faisait tout pour que je m'y sente chez moi.

Même si je me sentais bien avec lui.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'un vrai job à salaire régulier et même chez Quatre qui recrute à partir de sans diplôme, ben ils recrutaient pas.

Et Pôle Emploi me proposait n'importe quoi et même si j'y allais quand même, on me prenait pas.

Et j'étais pas bardé de diplômes. Et j'avais qu'une expérience de concierge de petite ville perdue.

**T-T**

- Dis donc, connard, pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas ?

- Tu me parlais Dorothy ?

- ... C'est bon je m'en vais. Mais sache que tu viens de louper le plus beau coup du siècle !

- Je n'en doute pas…

- Ah…

- Mais je ne souhaite pas vérifier.

**T-T**

J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver, certainement pas de me retrouver un mec.

Je n'allais plus écouter les regards électriques et les sourires gênés.

Je n'allais ni sentir la foudre, ni sentir le brûlé. Déclarer sa flamme ? Déclarer un sinistre, ouais !

Je n'allais plus tomber amoureux d'un comble-solitude pour me retrouver avec le vide, avec mes doutes, avec mes tors.

J'allais me retrouver moi.

**T-T**

- Pardon pour la crampe.

- ... *aux anges* pourquoi la joue ?

- Hey, je t'ai appelé Beau Gosse ? Je peux avoir un bisou aussi ?

- Dis donc Thor du Pauvre, tu veux Ken mais t'as la mémoire de Barbie ? Je croyais que t'étais avocatphile ?

- Je croyais que t'étais pas gay ?

**T-T**

En attendant, je me retrouvais à la banque. A vérifier que mes allocs chômage soient tombées parce que ma carte a été avalée vu que ces derniers mois j'avais été trop gourmand - il fallait bien que j'offre un cadeau à mon hébergeur.

Hébergeur dont le FAI faisait des travaux soi-disant pour améliorer la réception, donc pas d'internet pour vérifier.

Non mais sans déconner, à chaque fois que c'est censé améliorer quelque chose c'est la merde. Comme les desserts « encore meilleures » où tu regrettes systématiquement l'ancienne.

Et puis mes anciens locataires, ceux que j'aimais beaucoup. Ceux qui étaient très seuls comme Papy Howard, à qui je rendais visite quand je le pouvais, été comme hiver.

Eh bien ils avaient pensé à moi pour les étrennes, les petits vieux aimaient l'argent liquide dans les enveloppes jaunies.

Et j'avais beau essayé de refuser, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Et je savais qu'ils le prendraient très mal.

Ca me touchait beaucoup et en même temps ça me fendait le cœur. Si j'avais pu récupérer ma place à petite ville perdue...

Mais qui va à la chasse perd sa place, surtout en période de crise.

A la banque avec des connards, donc. Des gens qui se plaignent pour un oui, pour un non, pour un oui mais non, pour parler parfois, parce que personne ne les écoute.

Les banquiers ne sont pas des assistantes sociales. Quand on est concernés on n'a pas la patience d'attendre pour rien.

**T-T**

_- Eh bien… après l'armée des cons, un peu de répit. Bonjour monsieur._

- Bonjour.

**T-T**

C'est enfin mon tour et j'arrête de ressasser ma vie.

Je repense aux autres connards et aux non connards de l'assistance et donc je commence mon rituel :

**T-T**

- Je sors ma carte d'identité.

- Je sors mes sous préalablement insérés dans une seule et même enveloppe.

- Je connais mon numéro de compte et d'agence donc gain de temps.

**T-T**

Je glisse ma pièce d'identité dans l'espace prévu, sans regarder la vitre.

Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un petit rire.

**T-T**

- Merci pour le chocolat. Ma pause déjeuner arrive et j'ai une faim de loup.

- Pardon ?

**T-T**

Il a les cheveux chocolat.

Derrière la vitre.

Des yeux bleu alimentaire : à bouffer. Ben quoi ? On bouffe des colorants alimentaires et on s'en plaint pas !

Derrière la vitre.

Une bouche hmm avec des dents propres.

Derrière cette putain de vitre.

Chemise blanche entrouverte mais c'est quoi qui sent si bon ?

Ah, c'est ma carte d'identité qui sent le côte d'or.

Le caissier me montre la trace de chocolat sur le coin en bas à droite de ma carte.

Une trace de fondant fondu.

...

**T-T**

- Vos gosses vous ont laissé un souvenir ?

**T-T**

On entend mal derrière la vitre.

La voix est assourdie mais je suis pas sourd. J'entends.

Et là j'ai honte, Je vais pas lui dire que c'est de ma faute non plus.

Que j'ai la manie de prendre des cafés pour voir du monde. Et que j'économise les chocolats qu'ils offrent avec.

Pour que Quatre et moi on boive nos cafés à nous avec du chocolat qu'on n'a pas payé.

C'est con, hein ?

Quatre il méritait tous les chocolats de l'univers. Et même les viennoiseries de Thor.

D'habitude je vide ma besace. Apparemment le carré de côte d'or est accro à ma tronche plastifiée.

Sur ma tronche pas refaite.

Je suis tenté de nettoyer le chocolat avec un peu de salive.

Mais ça serait encore plus sale.

**T-T**

- Euh... désolé pour le choco. M'enfin, je voudrais poser 400 euros s'il vous plaît.

**T-T**

Changer de sujet.

Voilà.

Parlons peu, dévions bien.

Comme ça je mens pas, j'aime pas ça de toute façon, sinon je serais encore en couple.

Il reste pro.

**T-T**

- Il me plaît.

- Hein ?

- Sur quel compte ?

- C'est …

- Votre agence est ici ?

- Oui. Est-ce qu'en même temps on peut vérifier si j'ai reçu un virement ces derniers jours ?

**T-T**

J'ai bêtement pas envie de dire "est-ce que mes allocs sont tombées" parce que...

ça me gêne.

Je devrais pas être gêné et je le suis.

**T-T**

- Très bien. Euh... vous avez un mouchoir ?

- Oui. Tenez et relax, ça peut arriver.

- Bien sûr. Merci.

- C'est que j'en vois de belles ici et il y a pire que du chocolat.

- Ah oui ? Euh réflexion faite non. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

**T-T**

Il tapote et oui le virement est en instance.

Il devrait être sur mon compte d'ici 2 jours.

J'essuie le chocolat avec le mouchoir tout doux qu'il a glissé dans la fente.

Putain il est temps que je change de carte. J'ai l'air d'un con !

**T-T**

- L'autre jour quand un client a présenté sa pièce d'identité, il me l'a donnée prémâchée. Son chien en avait fait un festin.

- Yeurk et noooon ?

**T-T**

Je m'imagine la scène et éclate de rire.

**T-T**

- Du coup il devait refaire ses papiers. En attendant, il ne pouvait fournir que la carte dévorée par le chien.

- Le pauvre...

- Oui. Trowa n'a pas de chance. Signez cette preuve de dépôt. Hey ne la prenez pas avec vous, il s'agit de l'original. Je vous remettrais plus tard la copie. Relax, je ne mords pas.

**T-T**

Trowa, Trowa, Trowa...

TILT !

**T-T**

- Il s'appelle Trowa ?

- Et c'est un garçon comme les auuutreuuh.

- Hein ?

- Rien, je suis fatigué.

**T-T**

Ben avec l'armée de connards qu'il voit défiler, c'est sûr, ça fatigue l'esprit.

Bon il est que midi mais je suppose qu'il va déjeuner ?

Me faire emmerder me manque un peu mais quand je vois les spécimen, ça m'emmerde un peu moins.

**T-T**

- Je vais pas vous retenir alors. Voilà la feuille signée. Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'appelle Trowa ?

- Vous avez besoin d'un sonotone ?

**T-T**

Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça.

Dans tout excès il y a un fond de vérité.

Les connards ont raison de faire chier !

Comment ça je suis pas en accord avec moi-même ?

M'en fous, il a qu'à pas se moquer.

**T-T**

- Non. C'est juste que c'est énorme.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la mienne.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Et vous ?

**T-T**

Il sourit encore plus.

**T-T**

- … J'ai un ami postier qui en allant distribuer un recommandé s'est fait mordre la fesse par le Jack Russell d'un type qui s'appelait Trowa.

- C'est que ça saute haut ces petites bêtes.

**T-T**

C'est moi où il a l'air sceptique ?

Il se fout de ma gueule ?

**T-T**

- Je pensais que c'était une excuse pour pas me dire qu'il euh...

- Et moi je pensais que vous me draguiez.

**T-T**

Ah non, c'est pas l'air.

Par contre il en manque pas.

**T-T**

- Ah pas vraiment ! Attendez, c'est pas un peu gros le coup de "j'ai un ami qui s'est fait mordre le cul par le Jack Russel d'un mec qui s'appelait Trowa ?"

- Ben plus c'est gros, plus ça passe.

**T-T**

C'est moi ou il est déçu ?

C'est moi qui prends mes désirs pour de la réalité, peut-être.

Sûrement.

Il est un peu canon derrière la vitre.

Y a pas eu de foudre quand on s'est regardés.

Ok, la secousse s'est arrêtée à la vitre, comme un tremblement de terre à Narita.

Comment voir la vitre bouger, voir tout bouger et ne pas sentir de secousse sous ses pieds.

Et pourtant ça tremble dur.

Pourquoi moi ?

Je veux pas rencontrer un mec qui me plaît dans ces conditions.

Je veux les 2 B : être bien dans mes baskets et avoir un boulot.

Les 2 B. Pas un BB. Pas là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Je ne veux pas me reproduire maintenant !

Je veux pas reproduire mes erreurs.

Faut que j'arrête de sourire. J'ai déposé mon fric, je serai bientôt viré.

J'ai plus qu'à rentrer.

**T-T**

- "Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe" Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. Tu vois Wu Fei, faut pas avoir peur.

- La ferme, Thor.

- Fallait pas accepter de passer devant.

- Mais casse-toi !

- Après toi racaille du pauvre. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici non plus.

- Je suis en sécurité ici, il y a des CAMERAS.

- Atteinte à la vie privé rime avec sécurité maintenant, maître ?

- ... Je peux éventuellement te tabasser en légitime défense et devant témoins.

- Oooh j'ai peur...

- Tu devrais.

- Mais tu ne feras rien. Je ne suis pas sûr que le bâtonnier soit très open sur les rixes.

- ...

- Attendu que les deux parties ne veulent pas de caméras entre elles pour le moment... Sors d'ici si tu es un homme.

- Non. Si je sors tu vas me poursuivre.

- C'est on ne peut plus vrai.

- Je vais porter plainte !

- Fais-toi porter pâle, plutôt. T'as besoin de soleil. Je t'emmène aux Bahamas.

- ... Je suis gay.

- Homme vénal.

- Tu te plains ?

**T-T**

Eh ben c'est la fête !

Je range mes papiers dans la besace en repensant à cette histoire de Jack Russel.

Cte blague.

**T-T**

- Moi qui pensais que Quatre se tapait Trowa...

- Il s'appelle Quatre ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Quatre.

**T-T**

Il n'écarquille pas les yeux, non.

Il fait un sourire en coin.

Merde.

**T-T**

- Oh. Alors les « pas ce soir, j'me fais un Puissance Quatre... »

- ...

- ...

**T-T**

Je ne vais pas rire.

Etre mignon c'est à moitié gagné.

Etre drôle c'est un quart.

Et le dernier quart…

**T-T**

- Y avait pas que Jack Russell à mon avis. Y avait Jack Daniels.

- Je pense aussi.

- Attendez, tout à l'heure c'était un client et maintenant vous avez l'air de le connaître bien, le Trowa. C'est de la drague ?

**T-T**

Il a un sourire différent.

Un étirement de lèvres +.

Oui oui, il faut rester euh clinique.

Quoi c'est pas clinique ?

Si j'étais pas clinique je dirais qu'il a un sourire craquant.

… Et j'ai parlé au conditionnel.

**T-T**

- Non, c'est ma vie privée. Si j'avais commencé par vous dire "quand mon pote est passé à la caisse", vous m'auriez traité de vendu et pensé que Trowa n'avait pas fait la queue.

**T-T**

Je fronce les sourcils.

**T-T**

- Trowa est commerçant ?

- Oui mais...

- ... Il ne fait pas la queue. C'est donc un connard.

**T-T**

Eclat de rire du caissier.

…

Je regrette la vitre, elle estompe trop les belles choses.

**T-T**

- Vous faites quelque chose dans 20 minutes ?

- Hein ?

- Je vais être relevé dans 10 minutes. C'est ma pause-déjeuner. Et de toute façon tout le monde est parti avec Thor. Les viennoiseries gratuites n'attendent pas.

**T-T**

Euh…

Ptet mais euh…

**T-T**

- Et pourquoi 10 de plus ?

- Pour me faire beau ?

**T-T**

Euh non, sinon je craque.

Et je veux pas craquer la vitre.

Je suis bien derrière.

J'aurais dû partir avec Mill, je les veux moi les viennoiseries.

**T-T**

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'accepterai de déjeuner avec un vendu au système ?

- Le fait que Quatre ait dit à Trowa que son meilleur pote canon vivait avec lui et qu'avec un peu de chance il serait célibataire et… ?

- ça ne veut pas dire…

- Non. Mais ça donne envie d'essayer.

- Ecoutez…

- Non j'ai assez écouté les conneries des autres aujourd'hui. Là j'aimerais bien qu'on m'écoute. Un déjeuner ça ne mange pas de pain.

**T-T**

Ouais mais j'ai pas les moyens de dépenser le liquide qui me reste, j'ai plus de chéquier et pas de cartes jusqu'à ce que je la récupère ?

C'est super sympa. Mais ça le regarde pas.

Ça fait plaisir.

Vraiment. Vraiment plaisir.

J'ai l'habitude que la hasard soit gentil avec moi.

Mais quand il est gentil y a retour de bâton.

Mon ex c'était à la fois un gentil et un mauvais hasard.

Quatre, c'est gentil.

Forcément le prochain…

Je lui souris.

Et dans mon sourire il voit que je vais dire non.

Et je vais dire vrai.

**T-T**

- Merci pour le déjeuner mais je n'ai pas les moyens. Et je ne veux pas être invité.

**T-T**

Il fait la moue.

Non, je n'ai pas changé la dernière lettre dans ma tête.

Plus je le regarde, plus la vitre se fissure.

**T-T**

- Et quand tu auras les moyens ?

- Quand aurais-je les moyens ?

**T-T**

Il se lève de son siège, prends appui sur son bureau et se rapproche de la vitre.

**T-T**

- Non. Quand tu _auras_ les moyens ? Quand tu les auras, on déjeunera ensemble ?

- Je suis au chômage depuis un petit bout…

- On va te remotiver. Tu vas être à bloc.

**T-T**

…

…

…

Il est culotté. Il croit que je cherche pas assez ou quoi ?

Tout n'est pas question de motivation.

Je suis motivé mais j'y crois moins, c'est tout.

Et…

Et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Parce que quand j'étais en couple, mon chômage était « mon problème »

Et c'est bête, tout bête. Ce « on »…

Ce on pour une fois, c'est pas un con contrairement à l'expression.

Et c'est bête oui. Mais j'ai plus envie que besoin de trouver.

Même si dans les faits j'en ai plus besoin qu'envie.

Question de perception ?

Je souris aussi.

**T-T**

- J'_espère_ trouver.

**T-T**

Il se rapproche un peu plus de la vitre et il me regarde fort.

**T-T**

- Tu _vas_ trouver.

**T-T**

Il pose la main sur la vitre.

Je lui dis sans le quitter des yeux.

**T-T**

- Je _veux_ trouver.

**T-T**

Je pose la main exactement où se trouve la sienne.

Il répond.

**T-T**

- Tu _trouveras_.

**T-T**

Et je souris quand je comprends ce qu'il veut faire.

Il va faire le poisson rouge.

Il va poser ses lèvres sur la vitre.

Et moi je pose les miennes dessus, exactement dessus.

La vitre se fêle.

* * *

Evidemment je suis reparti chez Quatre avec le cœur dans les chaussettes, en me traitant de tous les noms parce que merde.

J'étais parti comme un prince, oui. Le Prince Jean, l'idiot de Disney.

J'étais parti sans ses coordonnées.

Bon ok il pouvait me retrouver facilement. Mais moi je réponds pas aux numéros inconnus.

Et s'il ne laissait pas de message ?

Tu parles.

Quand internet a fini par fonctionner à nouveau – en rentrant samedi, j'ai vu ma boîte email sursaturée.

Spammée.

Par un tbarton at jobnow . com qui balançait des offres moins débiles que les autres et par un hyuy at yourbank .com.

Je recevais les forwards de hyuy qui harcelait Tbarton.

C'était drôle.

Tbarton était le Trowa de Quatre. Et il est hot ! Et il est sympa. Et il m'écoute.

Et il était PAS commerçant, proposer des emplois c'est PAS UN COMMERCE. C'est du favoritisme ! A côté de ça avec les connards qu'il voit tous les jours... il a le droit de se faire insulter pour quelque chose pour une fois :D

Et puis le Trowa il m'aide.

Et au lieu de me faire faire un truc sans aucun rapport avec le peu de compétences que j'ai, il m'a proposé deux stages :

- l'un dans un petit hôtel particulier, ambiance petits vieux gentils

- l'autre dans un hôtel semi luxe, ambiance petits vieux et jeunes botoxés

**T-T**

Le premier me rappelle mon petit coin perdu.

Le second ben c'est un autre univers.

Si ça marche, c'est un CDD minimum.

Si ça marche…

J'ai rendez-vous cet après-midi.

Et on est lundi.

Faut que j'aille me doucher je pue.

Et puis faut que je me prenne un café. Dommage que Quatre soit parti super tôt.

Il avait un mec, cool. C'était la Saint-Valentin, super. Mais c'était pas un jour férié.

C'était les vacances scolaires mais à quoi ça lui servait sinon à lui gâcher la vie quand ses bus passaient encore moins ?

Dans ces cas-là il faisait 20 kilomètres à vélo jusqu'à sa Poste. Avant d'entamer sa tournée.

C'est Trowa qui va être content.

**T-T**

Tiens, ça sonne.

J'ai les cheveux fouillis.

Ça re-sonne.

J'ai vraiment la tête dans le cul.

Ça re-re sonne.

Je suis en boxer trop petit. Oui, trop petit. Je suis pas bourré de vent, j'ai juste pris celui de Quatre.

Et j'insinue pas qu'il en a une petite.

Ça re-re-re sonne putain les cons me poursuivent ou quoi ?

Je suis en chaussettes.

Ça stoppe. Puis ça frappe.

Merde, c'est ptet un recommandé. Mieux vaut ouvrir plutôt que d'aller les chercher sur place.

Ne pas aller leur donner une raison de flemmarder.

J'ouvre.

**T-T**

…

…

…

Cheveux tous fous.

Yeux bug.

Petit sourire en coin.

Veste en cuir noir.

Jeans bug (bordel il les a assorti…)

Baskets noires.

Enorme paquet de viennoiseries avec un M et un P.

Petit sourire gourmand.

Enorme paquet de viennoiserie avec un M et un P.

Petit sourire content.

Enorme paquet de viennoiserie avec un M et un P.

Petit sourire craquant.

Enorme paquet de viennoiserie avec un Mmmm…

Ok, il en a eu marre de mon sens des priorités. Un long smack au goût de café et ça repart.

Ok. Deux longs smacks au goût de café et ça repart. Et moi j'ai même pas eu de vrai café.

Ok là ça devient indécent il a une bouche impossible et chaude.

Il va me bouffer.

Il a une de ses mains dans mes cheveux... gras -_- du coup il reste sur ma nuque. Paas bieen.

Ses lèvres finissent par dériver vers mon oreille et murmurer.

**T-T**

- Hey.

**T-T**

Ok. Je suis pas sûr que je serais reparti samedi si je l'avais entendu d'aussi près.

Je vais faire de l'humour alors.

**T-T**

- Hey ! Tu aurais pu ramener des fleurs !

- Pourquoi faire ?

**T-T**

J'éclate de rire.

Je pensais pas qu'il viendrait mais cet oiseau-là si discret qu'il soit est un roi du forcing.

Il avait fait son forcing sur tbarton tout le week-end, tout en demandant comment j'allais, discrètement.

Question stupide, c'était pas comme si on s'étaient pas vus.

A côté de ça on s'étaient embrassés par vitre pas trop sale interposée alors question stupidité il n'avait rien à m'apprendre.

Et il me spammait en me faisant rire, sans jamais insister pour se voir seulement ses spams étaient un dead give-away.

Il respectait mon avis tout en faisant à son idée.

Il avait mon numéro – ainsi que mon email – par les données personnelles d'ouverture de compte.

Le paquet de viennoiserie est dans mon dos et son souffle me chatouille.

Je ne sais pas si je dois écouter mon nez ou mon cou.

…

Le cou, j'ai dit ! Et même pensé !

Pas ce « coup »-là :D, j'ai pas pensé au…

**T-T**

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour répéter ton entretien. Et puis Millardo n'avait pas ton adresse.

- Fallait pas.

- Phrases toutes faites à la con.

**T-T**

Je crois que je vais me muscler à vie avec son humour pince-sans-rire.

**T-T**

- Merci ? Je le pense. Fallait pas. Mais c'est super gentil et j'en ai besoin. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Les banques ouvertes le samedi le sont rarement le lundi.

- Oh.

- C'est tout ce que tu racontes ?

**T-T**

- Faut que j'aille me doucher, je pue. Si ça te dérange pas d'attendre je te ferais un bon café et on pourra manger ce que tu as amené. Et on va pas tout bouffer comme des porcs parce que Quatre.

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. On a tout notre temps.

**T-T**

S'il continue à me parler comme ça, c'est moi que ça va déranger.

**T-T**

- Pas vraiment, non, tu bosses ptet pas mais moi j'ai un entretien. Allez, entre.

- Du boulot pour la Saint Valentin, si c'est pas romantique…

**T-T**

A défaut de m'avoir donné un boulot avec certitude, il m'avait donné un espoir.

Il n'était pas mon héros. Mais il serait mon Heero. Eventuellement. Peut-être. A la rigueur.

Un rituel anti-connards pouvait mener au jackpot.

Un hasard pouvait bien faire les choses.

Un vendu + un connard.

A nous deux, ça fait un commercial.

La vitre est brisée.

J'ai fait le casse du siècle !

777 :D

**T-T**

**T-T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

La partie vraie de l'histoire : moi aller à la banque pour faire un dépôt. Moi avoir du chocolat sur le coin à droite de ma carte d'identité. Moi morte de rire mais quelque chose de fou et très gênée :D Caissière qui me dit de ne pas trop m'en faire et qui me raconte l'anecdote de la carte d'identité bouffée :D

Mais oui vous connaissez des pétasses qui disent "ah oui oui oui" avec l'air hautain d'une poule :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous trois !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *stupid cupid :D*


End file.
